Love's Conquest
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Hanna is turning 16 and invites friends and family to the celebration. The past holds the clues when a skull with a bullet hole is found during the preparation for Hanna's party. Questions abound for the gang as they unravel the past to secure the future
1. Chapter 1

Love's Conquest

Disclaimer

"Scooby Doo" and all related characters are the property of Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., and/or Cartoon Network.

All other characters, locations, and events are the figments of the authors' imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual locales, events or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental.

Chapter One: Favorite daughter

Western Africa, Senegal, 1806…

It was still dark when the princess awoke. She was thirteen dry seasons old; past the time when her father should have given her in marriage, even if she was his favorite daughter. And it wasn't that she was ugly or deformed in some way; the young men of her village had made that abundantly clear. It may have been the simple fact that as chief of the village, her father was holding her back; waiting for that special contract to a handsome prince.

'Perhaps' she thought as she lay on her mat in the stillness of the early morning, 'father will give me to that handsome prince I saw at the last meeting of chiefs.'

It had been her turn to serve the main part of the meal. It was custom for females to avoid eye contact with any of the visiting males but she had defied custom to raise her eyes when she served the young visiting prince. Their eyes had met and locked on each other. Such a breech could be the basis for severe punishment. It had been worth the danger: he was more handsome than any of the males in her village. If he said anything, he could demand punishment and her father would have to comply.

He looked so strong and carried the markings of a warrior who had met and passed the rites of passage into manhood. He would take the place of his father as chief of his village when his father stepped aside or more likely, was killed in battle.

He hadn't said anything; rather, he had closed his eyes for several moments. When he opened his eyes, looking straight at her, he had smiled. No, she wouldn't mind if her father arranged a marriage between her and the prince.

There was time to take care of nature calls before she would be required to appear at the cooking fires to prepare and serve her parents the first meal of the day. She had been groomed since birth to understand the responsibilities and privileges of power and family. Perhaps if the situation arose she could speak to her father about the prince; it wouldn't be the first time she had spoken out or defied custom!

She had started to rise when the head of a warrior appeared at the entrance to her hut. She had started to reprimand the warrior but her voice was stilled by the fear on his face.

"Raiders! Run Princess! Run for your life" He yelled.

"Protect my father!" she yelled but the warrior was already gone.

Now the sounds of horses could be heard above the chaos of frightened screams as the raiders began their attack, and the village warriors responding. No time for clothes, her only thought was the prince; he would protect her and send help. Nude, she ran out of the hut, turning North toward the village of the prince, her protector.

As fast as she was, she was no match for the attacking warrior on horseback who leaned down to pick her up, her legs still running in mid air. All thought of her prince was replaced by one thought: survival! She must survive!

He threw her across the horse in front of him, turned his horse back toward the village. Her live would never be the same again…

------------Xxxxxx

"Pelican House", present day…

The day was warm with only a few white clouds. A gentle breeze played at Hanna's hair as she walked along the beach. Dressed in a bright print bikini, she held Tommy's hand with one hand while holding her cell phone to her ear with the other. Tommy watched Sam as she ran ahead on her little two year old legs, stooping to snatch a rock or shell that had caught her eye.

"You just have to come! How many times does a girl turn sixteen and get engaged the same day!" At that remark Tommy glanced at her, blowing an invisible kiss. Hanna responded by playfully pushing him further into the surf, giggling when he lost his balance. Regaining his balance he ran ahead, catching a fleeing Sam, lifting his half sister onto his broad shoulders who squealed her delight.

"Shaggy and Velma have already said they'd come. My parents and Tom's parents are here already. We have all sorts of room and we want you and Fred here at 'Pelican House'. Hanna added.

Two years ago, Joseph McDuff had willed 'Pelican House' to be held in a living trust for Tommy, Arianna and herself until they came of age or until she and Tommy married.

The estate consisted of the original house built in the 1760's, which had been restored and updated, along with ten acres left from the original property. The family cemetery had been cleaned and new flowers adored the grave sites. Tommy had cleared the path to the old slave compound that stood a quarter of a mile away; Hanna had refused to ever go back to the slave quarters after their encounter with Gretchen, the Vodoun high priestess. But she had helped with the cemetery and flower beds around the house. (1)

Tommy came jogging back, Sam holding on for dear life, giggling on his shoulders. "Here's Tom, maybe he can convince you." Hanna handed him the phone.

"Hello Aunt Daphne, Yes we want you two here to help celebrate, the group wouldn't be the same without you. After the birthday party, I will be giving her the ring. After everyone is asleep, I'm going to slip into her room by way of a secret passage. Mystery Inc's job will be to find the secret passage and try to stop me."

Tommy held the phone to his ear a few moments then closed the phone, placing it in the pocket of his shorts since Hanna's bikini had no room for a phone. Or anything else for that matter.

"They'll be here" he said simply.

"How did you do that…I've been trying for days to get them to come and you do it in two sentences?"

"I know my Aunt Daphne; show her a mystery and taunt her with a challenge and she can't resist. I simply gave her both a mystery to solve and a challenge" he gave his shoulders a shrug.

"Tommy, you've said you love me, but why do you love me?" Hanna looked into his dark eyes. He squatted in the surf, swishing one hand in the ocean waters. He caressed her lips with a wet thumb; she closed her eyes and kissed his thumb as it brushed her lips.

"To tell you why I love you would be like describing the taste of water" he whispered, kissing the droplet of water left in the cleft of her upper lip. "Why do you love me?" he whispered, kissing the lips he had just caressed. The kiss was broken when Sam grabbed Hanna's hair in both little fists and screamed.

"That's my mystery and your challenge!" Hanna cried, breaking Sam's hold and running toward the house, Tommy and a laughing Sam in hot pursuit.

(1) "Love's Challenge" by this author


	2. Chapter 2

Love's Conquest

Chapter Two: A new home

Live Oak Plantation, Florida, October 1806

Josiah McDuff had done business with this captain before but had never liked or trusted the man. Unless he had a trusted companion to cover his back.

He walked the line of ten slaves the captain was offering. They had all been washed (held overboard in the icy ocean water if he had to guess) and oiled (this he ignored since it was for cosmetic reasons only, to give the illusion of health).

'Unusual collection' he thought when he had reached the end of the line of shackled slaves. He turned and walked back along the line, stopping in front of a strikingly beautiful girl. "What is your name?" he asked in her native tongue.

"Nakisaie" (Pronounced Nak-ki-sigh) she was startled to hear her native tongue spoken by this white man.  
"You are a princess are you not?"  
"Yes---how did you know?" she dared to ask.  
"Your facial markings are only given to one of your rank. I do some traveling from time to time and have seen such on only a few occasions…forgive me princess, I mean no disrespect."

He opened the abbreviated, course robe the men had given her for display. His eyes traveled down her ebony nude body, seemingly caressing her firm young breasts and stroking the flare of hips and long tapering legs. The return trip his eyes made was excruciatingly slow, as if memorizing every curve and hollow, finally coming to rest on her eyes. She jutted out her chin in defiance even if she was shackled and could offer no resistance. "Seen enough?" her voice carried the hatred in her eyes.

"Hold your tongue Princess; I could have you whipped for less. I'm about to save your life."

Josiah closed her robe when he felt the captain walk up and stand beside him. Nakisaie held the robe close; trying to hid within the folds while trying to understand the tingles of excitement running up her backside as if this man had touched her very core with his eyes.

"I've heard this one" the captain indicated Nakisaie, "dances with the moon, whatever the devil that means. I didn't know you spoke their language sir. What did you say to her?"

"I asked her name. I'll take the lot…P'ter, get these shackles off and send Abram for the doctor…Mammy, get some clothes for the ladies…and food for all. Captain, I'll get your money." He walked off without another word, nor did he glance back. He carried the air of one who expected to be obeyed. And heaven help one who questioned, let alone disobeyed.

'Not a prince but he'll do' the princess smiled for the first time since raiders had taken her prisoner and torched her village.

The shackles had been removed from their necks and they had been led to a table where mammy had set out food and drinks. The other nine remained standing when told the food was for them; they only looked at Nakisaie to see what she would do. Only when she sat down and began to eat did the others sit and began to devour the food.

The doctor had arrived and had given each a brief but through physical, proclaiming each fit to work in the fields. He had left claiming other patients needing his attention.

Next, P'ter and Mammy had led them to a storage room where overalls were given to the men. The men were then led away up a trail that led away from the house. Then it was the three girls turn; Nakisaie had never seen clothes like this, especially the undergarments, Mammy had to laugh despite herself when one of the girls tried to put a pair of pantaloons on over her head. Mammy finally had to demonstrate the fine art of dressing.

From the covered veranda, Josiah McDuff observed Nakisaie as she walked behind P'ter. Her discomfort at wearing the new clothes was obvious. When they arrived, he sent P'ter away; "did you find the food acceptable Princess?" his voice carried no insult and she stood proud at the use of her rightful title in her native tongue.

"The food and drink was very good and welcome. What of the others?" she asked of the other nine.  
"They will be well taken care of; given rest as will you, they can begin work tomorrow. I thought we might talk; I will tell you a little about what will be expected."

"We can speak your language if you wish. I learned from missionaries that visited my…" She started to say "my village" then remembered there was no village. "My father insisted I learn; he felt it important."

"He sounds like a good father. Here we work five and a half days. The remainder of the week is for rest from the fields. Some have their own gardens they tend after the work day. There are two families here at Live Oak. I allow for romance and if the couple wishes to marry, I don't object. Do you know how to cook?"

"I have spent my share of time at the cooking fires. Mother said it would prepare me to be a good wife."

"Good, starting tomorrow morning you are cooks' helper. I wish I could have known your father; I would be asking him this question man to man, it would be easier I assure you. I find you of exceptional beauty; as a slave I could take you by force but I'd prefer it if you became my wife willingly. I'm not sure about the customs of your people but you will always be treated as a Princess." He used her native tongue to ask, "Nakisaie, will you become my wife?"

"I would be your primary wife…as my mother was for my father?"

"Yes."

She lowered her eyes "Then I accept. I will be your primary wife."

"Welcome to your new home Princess."

In two weeks she would be in charge of the kitchen. In ten months she would give birth to the first of four children; they would name him William.

Within a year she would be in charge of Live Oak plantation and its one hundred plus slaves when Josiah McDuff went away on business.

"With Nakisaie in charge, it's as if I were there in person" Josiah would comment on more that one occasion.

--------------Xxxxxx

On the road, Florida, Present Day

Daphne rose from the backseat of the brightly painted van after being jostled awake. She made her way to the front of the van, executing the narrow passage between passenger seat and motor mount to sit, flipping the visor down to check her reflection in the small mirror. Her fashionable wrap-a-round dress (purple---naturally) showed no indication of her two hour nap.

"Freddie, we have to do something about this van, my bones aren't what they once were." She commented; flipping the visor up, rubbing her hip and looking at Fred.

"Your bones look just fine to me, babe. And what's wrong with the van…we've had it so long it's part of the family. Three engines, two trannyies and it still drives like new. Maybe if you got more sleep at night, you wouldn't need a two hour nap and your bones would feel better."

"Fred Jones…maybe if you weren't so amorous, I could get more sleep! I just think it's time to upgrade to a motor home…one big enough for two couples, two kids (for now), and a dog. We need more room. What if Velma's mom hadn't taken Jason or your mom taken Janet; what if all six plus Scooby and the entire luggage were making this trip?"

"You…You said, "two kids, for now". You aren't…are you?"

"Janet is two now, perfect time if we want a baby brother or sister for her." An impish grin curled the corners of her mouth. "Besides, I like it when you get amorous."

With quicksand all around, Fred decided to take a detour. "Any idea on what Tommy meant by that secret passage remark?"

Before she could answer, "Answer your phone, Daphne" came from her purse. It was Shaggy's voice. "You have Shaggy's voice on your phone?" an astonished Fred asked.

"Of course, the call or text is from him, If it were from Velma, it would be her voice. Text reads: "Ready for shock? Time travel is for real". I guess we ask Tommy, we're here."

Daphne and Fred thought they had been transported back in time as the old house came into view. The yard had been manicured to perfection, a weeping willow welcomed them and an old oak tree stood proud, overlooking "pelican House".

"Welcome to our home!" Hanna broke away from Tommy as he welcomed Shaggy and Velma. "Welcome to "Pelican House!"


	3. Chapter 3

Love's Conquest

Chapter Three: Utopia lost

Live Oak Plantation, Florida, 1808

Josiah was back! After nearly a year he had returned, the ship's hold filled with needed supplies including sugar, rum, and molasses. They could restock their own supplies, selling the excess along with their own crops at market or other plantations.

Nakisaie had been busy during Josiah's absence; running a plantation the size of Live Oak wasn't easy. A normal day began before first light with the help of kerosene lamps to organize the days work for the house staff and field workers, followed by breakfast for over 100 slaves and herself and son, William. Any injuries would be handled by P'ter or herself; the doctor called only for the more serious accidents, which luckily didn't happen often.

Market days would see her and several trusted 'drivers' making the trip, returning in late afternoon. She would handle the horses and negotiations while the 'drivers' handled the delivery of the heavy bags of produce to the buyers wagons.

Her 'day' would end long after sundown, as she balanced the books for the day's transactions. Only then would she retire to the 'Princess rooms' as her rooms had come to be called. A few hours sleep and the day would begin anew.

Nakisaie found the work exciting and meeting the people on market day was one of her joys. The years since the birth of William had been peaceful and prosperous for Live Oak; she more often than not got her asking price for her products.

Josiah had returned mid-morning the day before; this morning Nakisaie stepped out of the house to watch Josiah playing with his new son. William sat on Josiah's chest, bouncing up and down, giggling when Josiah tickled him.

"Better watch him, soon he'll be doing that for real" she called to her husband.  
"Don't I know it for a fact" he had called back, "Nickie, why don't you go riding with me…gotta make an appearance for the workers?"  
"You get the horses, I'll have Sophia look after William" she called over her shoulder as she rushed back into the house. That had been three hours ago; they had ridden out, checking on the work assigned for the day.

"Let's take a break, we can catch our dinner" Josiah had said; stopping along a river bank, he had cut fishing poles from a nearby tree. She had pulled her skirts up to sit comfortably as she let him bait the hooks and set the lines in the water. He had stretched out, using her skirts as a pillow. She ran her fingers through his hair; the telltale white along his temples giving evidence of the thirty years difference in their ages. His breath on her bare leg was warm; giving rise to goose bumps and that excitement she had felt that first time when he had opened her robe over two years prior.

"Why did you buy me…we were the leftovers, those no one else wanted?" she asked impetuously.

He rolled over onto his back, looking up into her dark eyes, "I had already decided…you weren't leaving no matter the cost. You were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen."

"Woman? I was only thirteen!" she interrupted.

"Age has nothing to do with what I saw that day. Your beauty captured my heart."  
"Do you remember what I said that day" she asked wistfully.

"You said "seen enough?" and with such fire! I was so jealous of those other men who had seen you."  
"Have you…seen enough?" her fingers slowly traced a line from ear to chin.  
"Never will I see enough of your beauty."

They made love in the grass; not as master-slave but simply as a couple deeply in love with each other and with life itself. They were oblivious to the fish nibbling at the bait or the political maneuverings that were even now convening and would within twenty-four hours destroy the utopia they enjoyed this afternoon.

----------Xxxxxx

Present day Florida, Pelican House

Daphne marveled at the scene before her as she exited the van. The old house was like pictures she had seen in magazines of times long gone. Only the vehicles gave evidence that they were in the twenty-second century and had not entered a time warp.

"It's magnificent! And the work involved!" Daphne finally said.

"Tom and I have done some of the work but with school we've had to hire some of the work done. Do you really like it?" Hanna queried.

"Yes! And I'm dying to see the inside. Is that really Tommy?" Daphne asked.

"That is indeed him" was Hanna's answer. "He has become a real history buff; most of the work you see was his idea."

The young man in question walked toward them; Daphne noticed that history wasn't the only thing buff about Tommy. He carried himself with a confidence rarely seen in sixteen year old boys. He was tall for a native from Bermuda; at 6'1" he's two inches taller than Fred's 5'11".

'They almost could be brothers' Daphne thought as Tommy wrapped Fred up in a manly bear hug. 'except for Tommy's dark hair compared to Fred's blonde.' Daphne sneaked a peek at Velma to see that she wasn't the only girl to notice the changes.

"If I were younger…" she whispered.  
"You'd lose! I'd fight tooth and nail for him, besides, what would you do with Fred?" Hanna asked.  
"Yeah, good point. There is Freddy. I fell in love with him the first day we met. I feel the same way about Fred as you do Tommy."

"I'm so glad you guys could come" it was Daphne's turn to be hugged, twirled around before being placed safely back on terra firma. Another trait Fred and Tommy shared was their hyperactive approach to almost everything. This was demonstrated when Tommy picked up several of Daphne's suitcases and stated "All this for a few days…I think you forgot the kitchen sink! Come on, we'll get you guys settled, have a late lunch, then I have a few things to show you."

"What about that secret passage you tempted me here with?' Daphne leaned close to him.

"Later, besides what I found pales in comparison." Turning his attention to include the group he continued, "Kaleigh, our cook, has promised a special dinner for Hanna's birthday and something extra special for one Scooby Doo: a Scooby Snack cake with a special icing."

"Ra Rubby Rack Rake…mmmm" Scooby licked his muzzle as if he could taste the cake already.  
"He just finished a box of Scooby Snacks. You should have seen that back seat!" Velma quipped.  
"Rall Rox!"  
"Small box my foot…why am I arguing with a dog over the size of a Scooby Snack box?" Velma picked up her suitcase and together they headed for the house and their rooms.

"What is the big find you hinted at?" Daphne broached the subject that had been on her mind since Tommy had told her. They had settled into their spacious rooms and said hello to Tommy and Hanna's parents; they were now gathered in the living room over drinks.

"I think it would be better to show you rather than tell you; better yet, would you show them gramps?"  
"Be glad to, bring your drinks into the study and get ready for a real mystery." Without further explanation Joseph McDuff led them into the study.

"Well, that's just…gruesome…sorry" Daphne apologized after the shock of seeing Tommy's discovery.  
Sitting on top of a pile of papers rested a skull with a hole in the middle of the forehead.  
"Well gang, it seems we have another mystery to solve" Fred said but no one was laughing, instead they only stared at the skull with three eyes. It seemed to stare back at the group of friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Love's Challenge

Chapter Four: The truth revealed

His name was Alvarez. Fresh off the slave ship _Aurora_. He found robbing the gringo ill protected banks more to his liking than smelling the stench of the slaves down in the hole. And the pay was better. Of course there was that Negress the crew said was a Princess. He had even thought of buying her for himself but he didn't get paid until the end of the voyage. Another reason for robbing banks. He had hired on this job when he found the target was to be Live Oak Plantation down in Florida; that's where he had heard from friends she had been sold. They even said she had married the owner and had a kid.

He wiped the blade of the knife he had had special made. It was longer than a fighting knife; he watched, mesmerized as the suns' rays bounced off the freshly cleaned knife before he slid it into the special scabbard. Time to get some sleep before they headed south; he lay in his bunk and dreamed of a certain African Princess.

-------------Xxxxxx

Live Oak Plantation, 1808

There were few rules at Live Oak. They were enforced tenaciously with no exceptions. One such rule was that the Master was not to be disturbed during meals. If you wanted to keep your skin on your back, you adhered to the rules. No exception meant just that.

When P'ter banged on the door, demanding to see the Master, Nakisaie felt a lump form in her throat, tightening. "Let him in! Let's hear what he has to say!" bellowed Josiah.

"Massa, you wanted to know immediately; I heard from our spies, raiders from the north are coming this way."

"Are they attacking other plantations on their way?" Josiah wanted to know.

"No Massa, they be coming straight here; be here around midnight or there about" P'ter replied.

At the mention of raiders, her heart rate jumped, racing in her chest. She tried to control the shaking but failed. "Makes sense; break us and the smaller plantations drop like dominoes" she heard Josiah say. "Are we ready to show our guests some southern hospitality?"

"Yes Massa, just as you planned."

Nakisaie could stand it no more. She stood and fled! Josiah dismissed P'ter, rushing to catch Nakisaie before she would have leaped off the porch. "Nakisaie, what's wrong? You're shaking like a leaf in a windstorm."

She tried to talk around the sobs that racked her body "Oh Josiah, I've lied to you and worst of all I've lied to myself!"  
"Lied about what, Nickie? Tell me" his voice was tender; he wiped the flowing tears from her cheeks.

"I told you…about that day when the raiders captured me. I told you that I was running to the prince to get help. That was a lie… I had stopped, hiding behind an acacia tree. Josiah, it was horrible; the raiders…dragged my father and mother out into the center of the village……I watched, I couldn't move!" she was shaking; large sobs tore at her voice and body. "I watched them butcher my father and mother! Then they butchered the old men and women who were too feeble to run away. _I ran away! Not to get help but to save my own skin!" _

---------Xxxxxx

"Pelican House", Present Day…

Velma broke the trance as she walked to the desk, "may I?"  
"Of course" Joseph complied.  
"Where did you find it?" Velma asked, picking up the skull.

"I found it" Tommy informed her "at the mound out by the slave quarters. I was cleaning up the path; decided to take a break and sat down leaning against the mound, something kept poking my in the back. That's what was poking me."

"This was inside the skull" Joseph handed her a small bottle. "It's from an old pistol, I have a replica of a pistol from that era." The ball of lead was almost perfectly round and fit the hole perfectly.

"So we have a suicide, murder, or self defense" Daphne added.

"I think we can rule out suicide Daph, no way could someone hold a gun this size to their forehead and pull the trigger" Velma corrected " I'd like to set up my laptop and do some research if that's okay sir."

"No problem, set up in here if you like…it will be quieter and you can actually think."

"While Aunt Velma is doing that, I have something outside I found that is quite interesting" Tommy invited the rest of the group to follow him outside.

They walked some sixty feet into the back yard where Tommy pointed at the remains of a building foundation. "Found this while doing some clean up. I've done some research on plantations in general and added to what gramps has said about this plantation in particular I believe this is the remains of a detached kitchen area. Plantation owners often married their slaves, setting up separate housing for each wife. You can see that a house was attached to the kitchen area at a later time.

"Here is what I find interesting" Tommy had been kneeling, now rose to make a sweeping motion "If he had other wives, where are their houses? I haven't found any remains except for this house. I think he married the Princess, he may have had mistresses but she was his only wife."

"Any other surprises?" Fred asked.

"Only one" Tommy answered "While I was cleaning up the slave compound, I found one building that was different from the others. The building that Vodoun priestess used wasn't set up to be lived in. It did have a trap door that led down into a tunnel that seems too led back here. I haven't had time to explore it with the other work."

"Just great!" Shaggy commented, "trap doors, tunnels, lost buildings, if they were here at all, what next, ghosts?"

"Uh…Shaggy, I think the plantation is haunted" Hanna said, hesitating. "I haven't said anything, thinking no one would believe me and just laugh it off."

"Hanna, with all we've seen, I promise we won't laugh" Daphne urged her to tell her story.

"Tommy and I were cleaning up the family cemetery. I was under that big oak that sits at the corner of the cemetery, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around thinking Tommy was behind me…there was no one there and Tommy was too far away to have touched me. I _know_ some thing touched me because the touch was so cold on a warm day _and_ I could feel the individual fingers!"

They gathered back in the study where Velma announced "Our friend here is Spanish, and research shows that before the 'patriot wars' there were several earlier expeditions."

"Hanna thinks this place is haunted" Daphne interrupted.

"I'm not surprised; there were Spaniards in those expeditions" Velma agreed "I think, our friend was a member of one of those early expeditions."

"Have you noticed" Fred had been examining the skull while Velma spoke, "The bullet hole has a very slight downward slant. Whoever made the shot fired downward not upward or straight?"

"Call me a romantic, but I'd like to think our Princess fired that shot. What I'd do to have an eye witness to what happened" Tommy stunned everyone with that statement.


	5. Chapter 5

Love's Challenge

Chapter Five: Give No Quarter

Live Oak Plantation, 1808

Josiah held her close; talking to her, soothing her like the child she was as she cried in his arms, his shirt becoming wet with her tears. She slowly calmed down, gaining strength from being held so lovingly close.

"Josiah, I ran away once. This is my home now. I won't run away again!" She looked into his eyes, "Do I stand with the men…or at your side…husband?"

And with that, a line had been drawn in the dirt; his answer would determine their future together. Either they would stand on one side, together, or on separate sides of that line.

His answer was swift, "neither!" He hated to see the disappointment rising in her dark eyes, then fleeing just as quickly when he added, "You will lead the men. When you are ready, we will go inside and I'll show you what I have in mind."

The plan was simple yet deadly; they would lure the attacking forces past the slave quarters toward the house, hidden slaves would close the back door of the trap. The attackers would be caught in the jaws of a vise.

Nakisaie would lead her men, closing the north end of the trap. The attackers would be caught in a three sided killing field; their only exit would be south into the woods and undrained swamps beyond. Not a nice place to be if you weren't familiar with the land. Nakisaie would then lead her phalanx to protect the chance of a rear guard counter attack. Simple yet very deadly.

"You know I don't want you to fight, but if you are determined…" Josiah finished.  
"I am determined. No more running." She replied simply.  
"I know…we will meet an hour before first light."

"Josiah, in my home land we have a custom. After a battle the king takes his primary wife for the night. I was the result of one such battle. I claim the right of primary wife tonight. I will give you another son." She kissed him then, hard and passionately.

-----Xxxxxx

Mammy woke Josiah with only two words, "It's time." Nakisaie had already risen and was gone. Josiah dressed, picked up a carved box and stepped out onto the porch; P'ter and Abram were standing, awaiting him. Nakisaie stood by her horse, a sorrel mare, stroking the horses' neck. Josiah stopped to stare at her; "I wondered where those britches went" he smiled.

Nakisaie had taken a pair of his britches, cutting the legs off, then ripping the outside seams up to expose her hips. An old shirt, tied below her breasts left her midriff bare. He noticed the mare carried no saddle but said nothing.

"We ready?" he asked.  
"Yes Massa" P'ter and Abram replied.  
"Ready" she said, her voice resonating with the excitement and fear she felt.

"Then get to your posts, and we will welcome our guests. Nickie, I have a surprise for you."  
She stepped forward, not knowing what this surprise was he spoke of.  
"I know you asked to stand beside me and I would be honored for you to do so but I need you where I placed you. I want you to have this, it's yours to keep. Be safe my love."

He handed the box to her to open. It was unusual for a master to give a weapon to a slave, wife or not; She lifted the pistol, feeling the balanced weight.  
"I hope you know how to use that, it's loaded" he laughed as she stuck the pistol in her belt.  
"P'ter taught me well while you were gone…don't blame him, I asked. Until tonight my husband."

She bounded onto the horses' back as if she had been born horseback, turned her horse to the north and urged the mare into a gallop. Josiah watched, shook his head and took his place at his post.

Nakisaie reached the men she was to lead. Rising on the sorrels' back, she yelled, "If I see any man turn and run, I will personally run you down and kill you! If I go down, Jimbo is in charge! You are to obey his orders as if I gave them! Give no quarter, take no quarter! No prisoners!"  
With the speech given and received, she took her place in front of the men…and waited for the signal.

At his post, Josiah couldn't hear Nakisaie give her speech; he did hear the men's response as three dozen men, also on horseback, yelled, "Nakisaie! Princess! No quarter! No prisoner!" then everything went deathly quiet.

Josiah smiled, "Good God in Heaven, I'm sure glad she's on my side." He leaned back on his haunches and waited…he didn't wait long.

---------Xxxxxx

"Tommy, what makes you think the Princess fired, owners didn't arm the slaves did they?" Daphne broke the silence.

"Typically not, but remember Josiah McDuff wasn't your typical owner. I think that in the situation I have in mind he would or could have" Tommy answered. "Besides I am a romantic."

"Okay Romeo, how do you see this scene playing out?" Shaggy asked.  
"Wrong scene Shaggy, but if you guys don't mind doing a little role play…"  
"I always wanted to be in a play, what do you want us to do?" Daphne volunteered.

"I'll play our Spanish friend, if you will be our Princess and Fred can be Josiah. Remember we have no witnesses so everything is guess work. These excursions would steal slaves, driving them north to be resold into northern slavery. Maybe the Spaniard had in mind stealing the Princess to sell in the north, or more likely, keeping her for himself once he saw how beautiful she was.

I think what happened is this; sometime in the battle, the Spaniard and Josiah got into a fight. The battle is raging around them but they are locked in a fight of their own, a fight to the death. The Princess as the prize."

"Somehow he gets the advantage, knocking Josiah down, maybe knocking him unconscious. Enter the Princess into the scene; she sees her husband down, maybe dead. She yells, firing a shot; let's say she wounds the Spaniard but obviously not a mortal wound, he turns, sees her and now Daphne, what do you do?" he took a step towards Daphne.

"Throw the gun, one shot remember, no good now."  
"Okay, I dodge and it misses, now what?" he took another step.  
"Run like hell!"  
"He's bigger, faster, he'd run you down. Same reasons say hand to hand isn't a good idea either." Another step. "Think like the Princess…"

"Why can't it be the other way…Josiah fired the shot to save his Princess?" This came from Hanna's mom, Terry, who had been watching from the door.  
"There is a rumor from oral history that Josiah made that shot. Just as romantic as your story, Tommy" Joseph added.

"I think I can answer that" Tommy replied, "Replay the scene with the Spaniard attacking the Princess and Josiah taking the shot." Tommy had been walking around as he set up the scene, now he quickly stepped behind Daphne, threw his arm around her neck and yelled "Shoot NOW!"

He found himself flying over Daphne's shoulder, landing flat on his back, looking up into the face of the redhead. "Sorry, reflex action. But you're right; if Josiah makes that shot the hole doesn't have the downward slant. And if he loves her, he doesn't take the shot fearing he might hit her. No, the Princess had a second pistol. She took the shot!"

"Thanks…I think" sheepishly Tommy rose from the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Love's Challenge

Chapter Six: A Princess Finds Her Prince

Live Oak Plantation, 1808

He saw them coming between the slave buildings; walking as if they owned the place, not even trying to be silent. 'Young leaders out to prove themselves and volunteers in for the loot. Good, they'll make mistakes' Josiah thought as he waited.

_Alvarez had volunteered; wanting that first chance at the looting, he had placed himself on the northern edge of the group. 'No need to get trapped in the middle of men you don't trust and let the other fools face any guns first, then I can move in' he thought. __Without thinking about what he was doing, he pulled the knife part way out of the scabbard, smiled, and let the knife slip back into place. Soon the Princess would be his. _

"_Something isn't right. Where are the darkies cooking breakfast? TRAP!' his mind screamed._

The old whipping post, placed and used by a previous owner, its wood dyed a dull rust color from the spilled blood of slaves, now served Josiah. 'A little further, that's it, I won't bite' he took up the slack on the twine tied to the trigger of a rifle he had set up the previous night. The last of the attacking force passed the post and Josiah pulled the twine taut, discharging the rifle. One attacker fell. They stood still a second, trying to locate the firing position. The men stationed with Josiah opened fire and more men fell. Some tried to turn, running back the way they came; they only found the back door closed with more men, they also found sharpened wooden staves embedded in the ground. Some didn't see the staves in time and impaled themselves on the staves.

_Alvarez stood still, taking in the scene before him: men screaming, running, a white man standing, watching. He began to make his way through the melee. 'If I can keel him, I'll be the hero and I know what I'll claim as my reward!' His eyes never left the white man. _

Less than a minute had passed since Josiah had triggered that first shot. He saw someone, a Spaniard by the looks of him, approaching and sprang forward to meet his advance.

"YYYYYIIIIIAAAAAEEEEE!" split the early morning air. Hoof beats could be heard seconds before Nakisaie and her men rode in to join the battle.

Josiah took only moments to see that she carried a short tree branch high like a club; the smaller limbs had been broken off, leaving spikes along the upper part.

_Alvarez had heard the scream; it had made his blood run cold. He had never heard anything like it in his life. No matter, the white man was right in front of him. He rushed ahead… _

Nakisaie saw the fight between Spaniard and Josiah; an attacker reached up to pull her from her horse, the club caught his arm between wrist and elbow. She heard bone shatter; the man screamed and she pushed him away with her foot.

Too much rich food and age told the tale; Josiah was no match against the younger, stronger Spaniard. Guiding her horse with her knees while swinging the club, she made her way toward Josiah.

Something looked familiar about the Spaniard; he knocked Josiah back, drawing the knife. She had seen that knife before and she was sure. The knife came down driving Josiah to the ground. She would never make the distance up but she had one chance, one hope.

"Alvarez!" she yelled, pulling the gun from her belt and fired…

Firing from horse back is tricky at best and she had snapped the shot off, not squeezing like P'ter had shown her. Alvarez had stopped at the sound of his name; screaming when the ball hit the calf of his leg.

He turned, recognizing the black woman walking toward him, white smoke trailed from the muzzle of the gun in her hand. "I think I Keel you now" he sneered.

"Ha! I was virgin when I got on the ship; I was virgin when I got off the ship. You had your friends hold me down while you tried to rape me! You failed then, you'll fail now!"

"That is one shot pistola; no more bullets I think…"

"Think again Alvarez!" One smooth motion to drop the empty gun; bring the gun hidden behind her bare leg, flipping it to her right hand, bringing it to bear and calmly squeeze the trigger; this time just as P'ter had shown her.

Josiah wasn't moving when she reached him; he was bleeding from being hit by the hilt of Alvarez's knife, but alive! She knelt beside him; stripping her shirt off to form a crude bandage, the sleeves securing the bandage.

Free or slave, rich or poor, the Princess had found her Prince!

Once she was sure nothing more could be done until the doctor arrived, she rose and ran for her horse. "YYYYYIIIIIAAAAAEEEEE…No quarter" she yelled, rejoining the battle. The attackers wanted no more of this black she-demon and fled south into the woods and swamps.

---------Xxxxxx

"Pelican House", Present Day

She stood in front of the mirror, blow drying her rich red hair. 'not bad' she thought as she looked at breasts still firm; flat tummy after exercising like crazy to get rid of the extra weight she had put on during her pregnancy, and legs that still showed toned muscle and drew whistles from men as she walked down the street in shorts.

She thought of Janice now staying with her in-laws. That strawberry blond curly hair, a mix of her red and Fred's blonde. She was defiantly feeling homesick for her little girl.

She thought of earlier in the evening, asking Fred to shampoo her hair, knowing where it would lead; only way was for both of them to be in the shower together, Fred had gotten more shampoo on her than in her hair.

"Fred, what did you think of our little play this afternoon?" she asked as he walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair.  
"It fits what little we know. You yourself proved the Princess had to have taken the shot" he replied.

"I know…call it my reporter nose but I smell a story. There's more, there has to be. Don't be alarmed if I'm late for breakfast. I think I'll borrow Scooby and do some exploring. I don't think Shaggy will mind some extra time to snuggle with Velma."

"You do have a cute reporter nose" he kissed the tip of her nose. "Not to mention a few other cute parts. I hope you don't go exploring dressed like that" he pointed out that she had not bothered to dress for bed. "I'll show you some explorations!" Fred picked her up, depositing her on the bed.

Morning explorations were forgotten as more immediate explorations came to mind…and these were a lot more fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Love's Challenge

Chapter Seven: Freedom!

Live Oak Plantation, 1809

_Swish Swish…Swish Swish _went the sound of her home sewn dress as Nakisaie walked across the porch to the covered veranda. The trees were just beginning to bud; their scent, heavy in the air was ignored this morning. There was still work to do but Josiah had sent word he wanted to see her immediately.

"You wanted to see me Josiah…I still have to assign the days duties?" she asked impatiently. He allowed no one on the plantation to take that tone or call him by name except Nakisaie.

"I feel like having a party, an all day party. Do you feel like having a party?" he asked.

"Sure, so what's the special occasion? What's so special about today?" they were allowed only a few non working days throughout the year and this was not one of them. Was he sick, out of his head? Her wonderment grew as P'ter and Abram walked up to join them.

"P'ter, we're having a party today. I want you to get a work crew together. I want you to remove those headstones we put up for those men who were killed during the fight…then you and the crew can join the party, there will be no field work today."

'Let them think I've lost my mind' a mischievous smile curled the corners of his mouth as he pulled papers from his traveling satchel.

"P'ter, you are still single, although for the life of me I don't know why. These are your papers, as of today you are a free man. I have new headstones being delivered that will replace the old ones. They will show that free men are buried here for their sacrifice in protecting the plantation.

Abram, you also are a free man, along with your family. These are your papers and papers for your family.

As of now both of you are freed men. You can leave the plantation anytime. I do have a business deal you might be interested in. On my last business trip I stopped in Haiti and took a lease on thirty five thousand acres. I plan on doing some traveling in the near future so I'll also need someone to manage Live Oak. I can't think of any two men I'd rather have in charge.

My offer is this: If you want the job, it's yours. One can take Haiti, the other can stay here. You will be paid regular manager's wages plus a yearly bonus based on production. There is a ship leaving in the morning, I need my new manager in Haiti to be on it. Talk it over and we'll talk later."

A stunned P'ter and Abram walked off, papers in hand. P'ter to select a work detail, Abram to talk to his family and later to P'ter about the new positions or if they would leave Live Oak forever.

"And now, I've saved the last and hardest for last" Josiah turned his attention from the retreating men to Nakisaie. "These papers are for you and William. You're free to go wherever you want. If you want to go home, I'll give orders for the ship to stop in Senegal."

Nakisaie looked at the papers she held in her hand and what they represented.

"In these three years I've dreamed of going home…now that I have the papers that say I can, I find I don't want to go…  
Josiah, you bought a thirteen year old child, made her a child-bride and mother. I'm only sixteen now, pregnant with our second child. I've stood beside you, worked the fields, shed blood, mine and others, to make this a home we could be proud of. All that time Josiah, and you still don't know me. I don't want to go home, this is my home; if you want me to go, you'll have to use the whip on my back and drive me off.

This is my home…standing beside you…my husband…my Prince. My question is: Am I still your primary wife?"  
"No Nickie, you are not my primary wife any longer…you are my only wife." He gathered her in his arms, holding her close, kissing the tears from her cheeks. "Now, I think we have a reason to have a party…shall we join the party…together?"

"Yes my Prince…together…" she replied, laughing and wiping the last of her tears away.

They would share a lingering kiss before joining the party.

---------Xxxxxx

"Pelican House", Morning, Present day

Daphne woke to the sounds of a door being softly opened and closed, Shaggy and Scooby going out. She thought of the evening before, Fred had started his exploration quickly but at her unspoken request he had slowed, realizing that without Janice to open the door at the wrong time there was no reason to rush. He had yielded to her unspoken requests of what she wanted and needed at the moment; fanning the flames then letting them die to embers only to fan the flames of passion higher and hotter than before. At the end she had buried her head into that special place between ear and shoulder, muffling her cries that would have woke the whole house. They hadn't bothered to dress, only falling asleep in the afterglow, wrapped in each others arms.

She thought briefly of waking her lover for a repeat performance but quickly changed her mind. If she did that, she would never have the time to do what she needed to do this morning; instead she slipped from his embrace and dressed in an old pair of sweats, perfect for the explorations of the morning.

She stifled a yawn behind her hand as she closed the door behind her; "Good morning Shaggy, and you too Scooby."

"Good morning Daphne, what brings you out this early?"

"Nothing really, Fred's still sleeping and I thought I'd get some fresh air."

"Don't con a con man" came from Scooby's muzzle which made him shake his head.

"Don't do that! It's creepy even if I know it's you throwing your voice!" Daphne cried.

"Sorry, thought you'd be used to it by now. I've done it often enough." Shaggy replied, smiling.

"It's still creepy! And what do you mean "con"?"

"Oh, little things, like that heavy duty flashlight. Sun's up, no need for something that big.  
Second, you are never up this early. Third, we've been talking about secret passages and the like. Therefore I deduce that you want Scooby to help in some exploration to satisfy that itch you have that there is more to this mystery than meets the eye. How am I doing?"

"You should have been a mind reader…think Scooby would help?"

"That's up to him…it's going to cost you some Scooby Snacks though. One thing Daph…"

"What's that?"

"Be careful. I don't want my favorite accident prone friend hurt. Promise you'll holler for help if you need it? Want some company…just in case?"

"Thanks Shaggy, but no, I don't want to look like a fool if we don't find anything."

"Better to look a fool than to be one. You haven't promised."

"I promise…I'll holler so loud the whole county will hear me. Now go snuggle with Velma, I'll see you guys at breakfast." She watched the retreating back of her friend before turning to Scooby, "One Scooby Snack now, two more after our explorations…deal?"

Inside, Shaggy undressed, slipping into bed. "You're cold…where's Scooby?" came Velma's sleepy voice.

"Outside with Daph…I think he'll earn some Scooby Snacks this morning."

"Come here, I'll warm you up." Velma invited softly.

It would be a long time before Shaggy was warm enough to fall asleep. Velma's whimpering woke Fred in the next room. He decided to dress and give the lovebirds their privacy.

Meanwhile outside, Daphne had decided that a trip to the tool shed was in order.  
"Okay Scooby, I don't know what we're looking for. My reporter nose tells me we should begin with the cookhouse; it's the oldest of the buildings. What does your nose say?"

It would take the better part of an hour of searching, Scooby digging and Daphne's use of the shovel she had retrieved from the tool shed before they found the basement entrance; another quarter hour to remove the accumulated dirt covering the entrance.

"Here goes" Daphne removed the old planking that revealed the dark hole of the entrance. "You go first" Daphne said, pointing to the entrance that led down into darkness.

"Re? Ro Ray!" Scooby whined. "Rou rot re Rashlight!"

"Oh yeah, and you can't hold a flashlight…right?" Daphne switched on the flashlight, "Okay here goes, but you better be right behind me or no Scooby Snacks for you!" She looked down into the black pit, took a deep breath and started slowly down the rough hewn stairs.

The promise of Scooby Snacks and the love of his friend gave Scooby the courage to meet the challenge. His whole body shook anyway!


	8. Chapter 8

Love's Challenge

Chapter Eight: William goes to market

Before written history, there existed oral history. The following is part of that oral history; told by William, the oldest son of Nakisaie and Josiah McDuff, written down by Ophelia, William's daughter. This is his story…

Momma was smart, and make no mistake. At thirteen she could speak two languages, her own African language and English. At fifteen she had added Spanish and could read and write English. You might think this unusual for a slave, but momma was no ordinary slave. She believed strongly that if you couldn't improve your social class position then there was no excuse in not trying to improve yourself. At sixteen she added German as another language.

With Dad (Josiah) gone so much, it fell to momma to manage Live Oak; that included market day. One of those days started out just like any other day, some friends and I planned on doing some fishing but when momma said "William! You're going to market, get in the wagon." I knew that any fishing (and meeting certain girls at the fishing hole) would have to wait until another day.

I climbed up into the loaded wagon and sulked. P'ter was there along with another field hand, I didn't know his name. Momma came out of the house, pulling on her driving gloves. "Missis!" Jimbo came running up, a half full sack bounced on his leg. "Missis, could you take my potatoes? I'd like to have whatever you gets to be put in my bank for my freedom." Every slave that wanted one had a 'Freedom Bank' held by momma; whenever there was enough money in the 'bank', that slave could buy his freedom. Jimbo was saving for himself and a cute young female slave.

"How much you got in the bank, Jimbo?" momma asked.

"I got me five whole dollars Missis."

"Put your potatoes in the wagon and climb on up. You can make sure I get the best price; If I don't sell them, I'll buy them myself."

Well, we took off, my sulk, me and the rest of us. We hadn't got far when, I guess P'ter had had enough of my sulking and he began to sing. Now P'ter had a beautiful bass voice that seemed to start at the bottoms of his feet. He could call pigs to the trough and you'd find yourself half way to the trough before you realized it. I found out something that day: A body can't sulk and listen to P'ter sing at the same time!

Swing Low, Sweet Chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing Low Sweet Chariot  
Comin' to carry me home

I looked over Jordan and what did I see  
Comin' to carry me home  
A band of angels comin' after me  
Comin' to carry me home

When he finished the song, momma called from the bench seat up front "Tell him what it means P'ter. He needs to know."

"Massa William, most folks knows that it be a field song to help us slaves get through our work. That's true enough but it also has a deeper meaning…that song coupled with other songs is a coded message that tells the route a slave is to take on the underground railroad. Let me sing it again and see if you can decode the message."

He sang "Wade in the water" and "follow the drinking gourd" then ended with "Swing Low". When he finished I swear I could have rode that railroad myself!

"P'ter, you ever think of getting on that railroad your self?" I asked, half afraid of the answer. I can't tell you why I felt that way but I did.

"No Massa William, I found my home. Don't recon I need to go any where else." The funny thing was, while he spoke he wasn't looking at me but at mommas back. If she heard, she didn't utter a word (that we could hear anyway); she just kept driving those horses.

-----------Xxxxxx

"Pelican House", Breakfast. Present Day

They all were about half way through with breakfast when Velma inquired, "I haven't seen Arianne since we arrived, or Daphne this morning." Joseph answered the first part of her inquiry "Arianne has found a love of music, especially the piano. She has been invited to go on tour with the school choir, even gets to do a solo. Unfortunately the tour was the same time as Hanna's birthday party but it was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. Maybe Fred can shed some light on Daphne's disappearance."

Fred had just bitten into scrambled egg on whole wheat toast. He felt like he was in a restaurant; the waitress waiting until you had your mouth full before sauntering by to ask if everything was okay, like you could answer without the food tumbling out, half eaten!

He held up an index finger, signaling for a moment to get the egg and toast mixture down.  
"She said not to worry if she was late; that she wanted to do some exploring with Scooby. I wasn't worried then but I'm getting a bit antsy now."

"I left Scooby with her this morning but she didn't mention where she would be doing her exploring" Shaggy added.  
"If she doesn't show up soon maybe we can take a look?" Fred squirmed in his seat.  
"You aren't going to suggest we split up are you Fred?" Velma ribbed good naturedly.

"Know what I like about this mystery" Shaggy asked no one in particular, "no net, no trap, and Scooby and I don't have to be live bait!"

"No net this time, I don't think a net would hold a real ghost" A disheveled Daphne announced, walking into the kitchen. "Fred, are you going to eat that?" she sat beside her husband, reaching for a piece of his toast, spooning on a large bit of egg from his plate.

"Sweetheart, you're white as a sheet! Like you've seen a ghost!" Fred commented on Daphne's countenance.

"I did! Tommy, you said that we needed an eye witness—a two hundred year old eye witness—I'd like to introduce your two hundred year old eye witness. Her name is Nakisaie (I hope I'm pronouncing that right) and our friend the skull? His name was Alvarez and she did indeed make the shot, and in the process saved Josiah's life!" Daphne laid the old journal on the table.

"Scooby found this and deserves all the credit. Shaggy, would you mind feeding Scooby? We are both beyond hungry! Then I'll tell you all the morning's story; including the fact that the grounds at least, if not the house, is haunted!"

With Scooby fed (and cleaned up enough he could come inside) Daphne took a last bite, washed it down with the last of her orange juice and pushed her chair back and told her story of the morning's adventure…

"I thought all along that there had to be more, I just wasn't sure what. Scooby and I started with the old ruins of the cook house. Scooby found the opening and I removed the timbers (don't worry Mari, I replaced them so Sam wont go tumbling down the stairs).

"What we found was a huge kitchen, the old stoves are still there, rusted beyond any help, but there. Towards the back of this big basement is a tunnel…


	9. Chapter 9

Love's Conquest

Chapter Nine: William Goes To Market (Continued)

When we got to market, momma went to clean out our space, leaving the unloading to P'ter and the other man. I carried Jimbo's potatoes. I'm sure now that momma took me to market to learn but I've got this sweet tooth and I had a penny and it was burning a hole in my pocket.

The German gentleman had made about three trips by our space, looking at our produce but not buying anything. At the third go around, momma had had enough "You're going to wear your eyes out, checking me and my produce out. Buy something or don't come back!"

The gentleman came over and they began to barter. He finally pointed to Jimbo's sack and asked "how much?"

"Same price, less potatoes, less money!" She looked at Jimbo.

He didn't say anything, only walked over to Jimbo "That half sack yours?"

"Yessuh, puttin' money away for my freedom." Jimbo said.

"I'm going to buy your potatoes, if the wife likes'm I'll buy all you bring. At the end of six months I'll make up the difference you need for your freedom…deal?"

"I be savin' for my girl too, Cleo is her name. We wants to get married but she don't want to marry a slave." I thought Jimbo was pushing his luck but knew enough to keep quiet…this was Jimbo's deal, not mine.

"You drive a hard bargain. Alright, the difference for you and your girl _IF_ the two of you come to work for me as managers. I'm getting old and need help."  
When we got home, I saw momma put the money for a full sack of potatoes in Jimbo's bank.

This went on for several trips to market; the German gentleman was always at our space waiting on us. He always bought Jimbo's potatoes. At least he did until one market day his wife showed up in his place. She and momma talked and I could tell that something was wrong. They walked over to Jimbo and momma said that the gentleman had died the past week. You could see Jimbo's shoulders slump. Even he knew that without the German gentleman, their deal was null and void and he was still short in his bank.

"I want to honor my husbands deal with you" the German lady said to Jimbo. "The fact is I need help more than before. If your mistress will agree, I'd like to pay off your bank if you and your sweetheart are still interested in being my managers?" She looked at momma.

"They're both good workers; it'll be hard to replace them but I think I can persuade Josiah… on one condition" she looked at the German lady "I'd like for you to teach me your language."  
The lady bellowed in laughter. "My pleasure, come for tea and we'll have your first lesson." And that's how I got a German grandmother and how momma learned German.

That also was the start of a deep friendship. When Dad died many years later, it was her buggy that was first to come up our driveway. She was old now, white hair and leaning on a cane. Jimbo helped her up the steps and into the house. She walked up to momma and said "you grieve for your man yet?"

"No" momma said, "there hasn't been time…there's work to be done. I'll grieve later."

She pointed her cane at momma, "Shall we go to your rooms; or do you prefer to bawl your eyes out in front of the slaves?"

"My rooms" momma murmured, leading her to her room.

--------Xxxxxx

"Pelican House" Morning, Present Day

("I thought all along that there had to be more, I just wasn't sure what. Scooby and I started with the old ruins of the cook house. Scooby found the opening and I removed the timbers (don't worry Mari, I replaced them so Sam wont go tumbling down the stairs).)

At least that's the way Daphne started her story, sipping the hot coffee. 'But that wasn't the whole story was it Daphne?' her self asked.  
No that wasn't the whole story but she wasn't ready to tell the whole story was she? Maybe one day but not today…

She and Scooby had found the opening, a big black pit that tied her stomach in knots and sent cold shivers down her spine. Not the shivers she felt when she and Fred snuggled.

And this wasn't the fear of the dark that caused children to want a night light; this bordered on something like Velma's fear of clowns. It was funny really, Velma had met and conquered her fear of clowns, Fred had finally met his fear of commitment and told her of his love for her with Janice being the result, even Shaggy had gotten over his fear (of everything) and he and Velma had Jason.

'Maybe I should have been a secretary/mom not a detective/reporter/mom. Secretaries didn't have to go down dark pits like the one she was staring at.' And Scooby was no big help; he was shaking as badly as she was. She could cover the pit back up and say she didn't find anything but that reporter in her heart said there was a story here and she wouldn't be honest with her lifelong friends (or herself) if she did that. No, there was only one answer…she squared her shoulders, taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "Let's go" she had said to Scooby, and they had started down the old stairs.

That pit was dark but the heavy duty flashlight showed the walls had been covered with the same material that the walls of the buildings had been made of. (She would find it was called tabby construction later). What surprised Daphne wasn't what she saw, but what she didn't see. There was dust and dirt at the bottom of the stairs from her removing the timbers; but the rest of the large kitchen was almost spotless. Even the large stoves, though rusty, were surprisingly clean.

The light from the flashlight shook in her hand as she swept the beam across the room. A dark region in the wall indicated a tunnel leading out of the pit/basement as the light went past, then returned. "Just great! A tunnel inside a pit! It just gets better!" Daphne whispered to herself. She walked toward the tunnel, sending the beam of light down the tunnel. "Oh my G-d!" Two figures stood in front of the rubble left by a cave in who knows how long ago. The figures shimmered in the beam of light… pointing at her!

Scooby lost it then, whimpering and trying to escape the pointing figures; Daphne had to grab him and still watch as the figures pointed at a spot in the rubble, and then vanish. It took the last of the Scooby Snacks she had to calm Scooby down enough to release her grip…

"And that's it, I finally got Scooby to help dig; we found the journal buried in the rubble. I've read a little; enough to tell you about Nakisaie and Alvarez" Daphne finished her adventure.

"Do you think it was Nakisaie and Josiah?" Hanna asked when Daphne indicated she was finished.

"I think it was, who else could it be? I think we need to assume so unless evidence comes to light to prove otherwise. I think they have been waiting all these years for someone to find the journal; for their story to be told." Daphne answered softly.

"And my experience? The cold fingers on my shoulder?" Hanna continued.

"Don't take it personal but I think Nakisaie was testing you; you weren't ready to accept her leading. Maybe it was my reporter instinct that prompted her to show me."

'And maybe it was time for you to conquer your fear of the dark. Have you?' her self questioned.

'Maybe…just maybe' Daphne answered her self. Out loud she said, "I think it's time to get dressed for a certain girls sixteenth birthday party."

Hanna blushed and stole a glance at Tommy.


	10. Chapter 10

Love's Conquest

Chapter Ten: "Pelican House"

Nakisaie had promised Josiah a son but instead she gave birth to Lilly, the first of two daughters. Maggie (Margret) would be born two years later.

They had seen peace and prosperity until they awoke that fateful morning to gunfire! Two years ago they had the advantage of a warning, not so this time. The attackers that had included Alvarez had returned; this time with more men and two four-pound cannon, they could not withstand that kind of assault.

To the sound of gunfire and cannon shot, they jumped out of bed. "As planned…we'll meet in Haiti" Josiah was already dressed. He kissed her goodbye. "Be safe" Nakisaie called to his retreating back. It would be four months before she saw him again.

The plan was for Josiah to lead the workers into the woods, hopefully drawing the attackers to follow them while Nakisaie would take the children, house staff and several trusted slaves with her. "Quiet! Move along quickly!" She ushered her little group along with little Maggie in her arms, toward the coast where they built a signal fire for the Spanish gun ship on patrol.

Upon receiving an 'all clear' from the ship, she had the slaves row their small band out to the ship; once she was sure her children and slaves were safe, she convinced the captain to allow her to lead a counter attack, to destroy the big house. "I'll not have my home used as a fort to attack my friends" she informed the captain.

She and the military men she led returned to the ship where the captain met her with, "You promised a destroyed house…I see no smoke!"  
"A moment please, I had to set a delayed fuse to allow us time to escape" she requested. White smoke could now be seen drifting over the house.  
"A delayed fuse? With what?" the captain asked.  
"Let's just say my husband will have to buy me some new pantaloons" an explosion threw the roof of the house into the air, the upper walls collapsed in on itself. Two more explosions announced the destruction of the cannon.

"We can leave now" she announced. She turned away, leaving the deck to check on her children.

------------Xxxxxx

Josiah and Nakisaie re-united in Haiti. They would return to Florida to rebuild Live Oak a year later; although Live Oak would flourish again, it never reached the affluence of its earlier days.

Florida became a state in 1819 and immediately began to pass laws to separate the races. Josiah and the children were protected by being citizens of Spanish Florida. Nakisaie and their last child, a son, Maxwell, born in 1824 did not share in that protection.

In 1842 they made the trip to Florida to visit friends and family; Josiah complained of indigestion and weakness during the trip and upon arriving at Live Oak took to bed to rest. He passed away in his sleep of a massive heart attack. He was seventy eight; Nakisaie was fifty, still beautiful and along with her daughters, one of the richest women in Florida. She had the slaves move her things out of the Master's room; she never slept there again.

Immediately Nakisaie found herself in a court battle with Josiah's white sister who endeavored to have Josiah's will overturned. It would be six long years before the courts would settle in Nakisaie's favor. She would now have to petition the courts to have the will executed.

----------Xxxxxx

The men milled around awaiting Nakisaie to give the duties of the day. P'ter, old and white haired, shoulders bent in old age, shuffled into the house asking Cook about Nakisaie. "She says she wants to sit in the parlor" Cook informed him. He shuffled into the parlor, kneeling beside her chair. He touched her wrist, searching for a pulse he knew he wouldn't find. Two scenes came to mind; the first was the first time they had met.

Oh, not that time at Live Oak when he was asked to take the shackles from her neck; further back, to that day when a beautiful Princess dared custom to lift her eyes to look at a visiting Prince. He had dropped his eyes, raising them to smile at her. She had smiled back, and he had fallen in love with that smile; he had dared to touch her fingertips as he accepted the offered food.

Funny that she had never recognized him in all these years…

The second scene, at the makeshift shooting range where he had taught her the handling of the white man's guns. He had decided to tell her of his love for her. He started to tell her when she had touched his lips then caressed his cheek with two fingers. "I know…" she had whispered.

P'ter kissed her cheek, reached to close the sightless eyes, and looked out of the window to see what she had been looking at. Pelicans flew in a 'V' formation, folding their wings, diving into the water for fish only they could see.

P'ter rose, straightened his shoulders, and walked out of the room. He would grieve later…when he was alone…alone with his memories of a beautiful African Princess; now there was work to be done.

The year was 1870. The African Princess was seventy-seven years old. From that time on the big house was known as… "Pelican House".

-------------Xxxxxx

"Pelican House", Present Day

Hanna was nervous. They hadn't planned on going out, so elaborate party dresses weren't required. Hanna knew that Daphne would wear purple with Velma in green so she chose a simple blue skirt and blouse that would be the perfect backdrop for her necklace that Tommy had given her. He would be giving her the matching engagement ring after the party. She put her nervous feelings down to that and tried to enjoy the party.

Every one had sung the traditional "Happy Birthday" but she had run out of the room when Tommy said he got to give the birthday spanking. Long John and Mari had corralled Sam when she returned to open presents; "No lingerie until the bridal shower!" her mom proclaimed, laughing.

She should be having a wonderful party but the nervous feelings just would not go away. She stood to thank everyone for all the magnificent presents when her peripheral vision turned black; narrowing to tunnel vision, the room began to spin and the blackness wrapped its warm comforting arms about her…

----------Xxxxxx

Author's note: This story is a work of fiction; but the characters of Josiah and Nakisaie along with Live Oak Plantation are loosely based on the real people of Anta(Anna) Madgigine Jai Kingsley and Zephaniah Kingsley and their life at the Kingsley Plantation in Florida. "Notes on the Life of Anna Kingsley" by Daniel Schafer, Univ. Press of Florida, 1903 and "Admiration for a Former Slave's self-Disciplined, Tenacious life" by Mary Jo McTammany served as the inspiration for my story. I have taken the liberty to change names, dates and location of their story to tell mine.

On an ironic footnote, while Anna traveled extensively after her husband's death, she never returned to her homeland in Senegal; nor did she remarry, if she took a lover, no one has voiced such a rumor.

A last thought: Anna (and Nakisaie) may have been the victim of their time but any thought of surrender were swept away…while they danced with the moon.


	11. Chapter 11

Love's Conquest

Chapter Eleven: Dancing with the Moon

Hanna woke to a bright light; she was outside but she didn't recognize where she was. The house she recognized as "Pelican House" stood behind her but there was another house, she lay between the two houses. _Swish Swish…Swish Swish _she heard the sound before she saw the woman appear.

"I hope I didn't frighten you this time. I thought this would be better" the woman spoke first. "Do you like my home?"

"This time? Have we met? Your home?" Hanna rubbed her forehead as she rose, smoothing her skirt; trying to come to terms with what was happening.

"No, we have not met. And yes, my home. You live in Live Oak as it is; this is Live Oak as it was, when I lived here with my family. Your young man and your friends are worried about you. I feel he loves you very much, I promise I wont keep you long. I want to ask a favor…"

For the second time she awoke; she was lying on the sofa with Tommy rubbing her hand. "She's coming too. Are you okay, how do you feel?"

She rose, smoothing her skirt for a second time, "I'm okay…just felt dizzy there for a moment…I'm feeling fine now…would everyone excuse Tommy and me…I just need some fresh air?" Everyone looked concerned but granted her wish.

They held hands, walking along the surf until she stopped, taking both of his hands in hers, "Tommy, would you be angry with me if I asked you not to use that secret passage to my room tonight? I asked you why you love me and you said describing your love would be like describing the taste of water. Water is odorless and tasteless but if you're thirsty, nothing tastes better. I want our love to be like that…filled with the scents and tastes of our life together. If you came to my room tonight; you would be welcome, but sooner or later, resentment would set in, ruining everything we worked for. Please understand and don't be angry with me."

Tommy started to laugh softly; building till he could hold it in no longer.  
"My dear dumb conch, how can I be angry when I've been looking for a time and place to ask you the same thing! True love doesn't need a secret passage! I think you'll let me know when it's right, when you're comfortable. Love doesn't conquer, love endures." He knelt on one knee, pulling the ring from his pocket, "Hanna Love, will you accept this ring as a token of my enduring love for you. Will you be my wife?"

"YES!"

They returned to concerned friends and family. All concern dissipated when they saw the wide smiles on their faces, and the ring on Hanna's finger. "Congratulations" and "best wishes" were shared with hugs. A more relaxed party continued with a late lunch and a Scooby Snack cake for a very happy Great Dane.

"I'm sorry to break up the party but Velma and I need to get on the road" Shaggy announced.

"It's late, why not stay and get an early start in the morning?" Mr. McDuff offered.

"Thank you, but I'm missing Jason more than I thought I would" Velma agreed with Shaggy.

"I can fully understand that" Mari added, hugging Sam.

Daphne gave a hug to Kaleigh, "Thank you so much, the food was delicious." She caught just the quickest glance toward Joseph McDuff. 'Caughtcha!' Daphne thought. 'The food isn't the only thing hot in this house.'

"And we will have to follow as a safety net" Fred laughed, "In case that Highboy breaks down."

"I just can't get away from some sort of net!" Shaggy laughed at the jab about his old car.

---------Xxxxxx

Within the hour, both vehicles had departed. Hanna had changed from her party skirt and blouse to more comfortable shorts and a T-shirt with Pelicans flying in a 'V' formation.

She had come outside, standing in the surf; she heard the door close just loud enough to let her know that Tommy was looking for her and didn't want to startle her. She smiled.

Tommy came up behind her, wrapping her in his arms, "You okay now…you had me worried?" he nuzzled her neck and she reached up to pull her long black hair to one side; giving him full access to her bare neck and ear.

"Yes…I'm fine now…I'm where I should be…in your arms" she replied, feeling the warm tingles race along her spine.

"I wanted to tell you something Daphne told me before they left" Tommy said.

"She talks a lot…what did she say this time?" Hanna sighed at his touch.

"She said that when she was sixteen, she had a party. There was an old oak tree right outside her bedroom window; there was a certain boy at the party, and she made sure he got the hint that if he was brave enough to climb that oak, he would find the window to her bedroom unlocked." Tommy turned her around to face him. "She said the next morning she was disappointed yet relieved that he hadn't taken her hint; that many years later, when they did get together, they had grown up, knowing more of what they wanted. This made it so much more exciting than if he had climbed that tree."

"Fred…she was speaking of Fred?" Hanna asked in a whisper; half question, half statement.

"She never said his name…but I'd guess so" Tommy answered.

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear. "You asked me why I love you but I never told you. Do you remember our first "date"?"

"Western movie with friends" Tommy answered.

"Do you know what you did and didn't do that made me say 'yes' when you asked me out for our second date?" Hanna asked.

"I remember squeezing your hand and you squeezed my hand."

"Did you know that I wanted you to kiss me then, I was too young but I wanted you to kiss me like the cowboy…but you didn't, instead you ran your fingertips up and down my arm?...that meant more to me than a kiss."

"I remember you smiled; I fell in love with that smile."

"Tommy, when I fainted, I had a vision. I went back in time to Live Oak as it was. I met Nakisaie; she asked if we could do her a favor. She was buried in an unmarked grave for some unknown reason; she wants us to locate the grave and place a marker, she showed me where to look. She also gave me a peek at our future…Tommy, our first child will be a boy; I'd like to name him Joseph, after granddad…If it's okay with you."

The moon was rising; it would be time to go back in soon. The moonlight shimmered across the water as he took her in his arms; they began to dance to a slow rhythm only they heard.

A Pelican, silhouetted against the moon, folded its wings and dove…while they danced with the moon.


End file.
